Baby U
by LulluBee
Summary: Tentang keramaian dan kehebohan yang terjadi pada TeenTop dan 100% disaat mengetahui Niel hamil. NAP (Niel-CAP) couple dan SangNiel couple.. TeenTop 100% BxB M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Niel Teen Top

CAP Teen Top

Lee Sanghoon 100%

Other Cast :

Teen Top's Member

100%'s Member

Genre : M-Preg, Family, Humor (?)

Rated : T

Warning : Alur cepat, typo's, dll..

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

"Hoekkk.. Hoekk.." seorang namja manis berlari cepat menuju tempat yang dia inginkan sekarang.. "Hoeekk.. Hoekkkk..." disaat dia sudah memasuki tempat yang diatuju, dia langsung memuntahkan yang ingin menyeruak keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Hooeekkk... Hoekk.." Setelah selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang ternyata hanya cairan bening yang dia keluarkan. "Aishh.. Jinjja.." Dia langsung menyeder pada tembok untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas saat ini.

'CKLEKK"

"Niel-ah, ternyata kau disini.."Masuklah seorang namja yang bertubuh mungil. Namja yang dipanggilnya Niel itu pun melihat kearahnya.

"L. Joe hyung.."

"Kau kenapa eoh? Kau sakit?" L. Joe pun segera mendekati Niel. Meraba wajah Niel yang menurutnya sangat pucat.

"Gwaenchana hyung.." Niel memberikan senyum manisnya pada L. Joe seolah meyakinkan L. Joe bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin?" tanya L. Joe ragu.

"Iya Hyung, kkaja sebentar lagi kita harus perform.. Kasihan yang lain sudah menunggu kita." Niel berjalan mendahului L. Joe. L. Joe pun mengikuti langkah lemah Niel.

Sampai akhirnya kini mereka sudah berada dibelakang panggung. Niel dan L. Joe ikut bergabung dengan member Teen Top yang lain.

Kini mereka semua siap untuk melakukan perform terbaik mereka untuk para Angles yang selalu memberikan support kepada mereka. Jadi mereka harus menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik.

Mereka pun membawakan lagu andalan mereka yang saat ini sedang berada diperingkat pertama di music chart dikorea saat ini, apalagi kalau bukan "Miss Right". Mereka menampilkannhya dengan sangat apik dan baik. Sangat sempurna sesuai keinginan mereka.

Pertunjukan pun selesai dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan untuk mereka dan untuk semua Angle's.

Karna pertunjukan sudah selesai mereka pun kini sudah siap-siap untuk kembali ke dorm mereka, untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Mobil yang kini membawa member Teen Top pun berhenti disebuah rumah yang sederhana yang tidak lain adalah dorm milik mereka sendiri. Setelah itu semua member Teen Top pun keluar satu persatu dari dalam mobil yang membawa mereka. Dan memasuki dorm mereka.

"Hahhh.. Aku sangat lelahhh..." Changjo melempar tas punggungnya keatas sofa.

"Changjo hyung, taruh tas mu didalam kamar." Omel Ricky yang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Iya nanti aku taruh kamar.." Jawab Chnagjo.

"Chunji hyung, bisa buatkan aku air es? Aku sangat haus sekali.." Pinta si namja mungil a.k.a L. Joe pada kekasihnya, Chunji.

"Arraseo Byung.." Chunji lalu memasuki pantry untuk mengambilakn kekasihnya air. "Niel-ah, kau juga ingin air dingin tidak?"tanya Chunji saat melihat Niel melewatinya.

"Aniya hyung, gomawo.." Jawab Niel.

"Niel-ah, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit, eoh?" tanya Chunji.

"Aniya hyung, aku hanya kelelahan."Jawab Niel lemah.

"Arraseo, istirahatlah. Akan ku buatkan kau teh hangat."

"Gomawo hyung.." Niel memberikan senyum lemahnya, membuat Chunji semakin khawatir terhadapnya.

CAP yang melihat itu pun lantas menyusul Niel memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Sesunguhnya dia juga khawatir pada kekasihnya itu. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia sudah menatap aneh pada Niel. Biasanya Niel akan bersikap heboh saat diatas panggung, akan melakuakn sesuatu yang absurd yang pasti akan membuat para member dan angles tertawa. Tapi kali ini kenapa Niel hanya diam saja bahkan saat dipancing oleh Chunji dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Apalagi jika dilihat lebih dekat sangat terlihat kalau wajahnya sangat pucat sekali. Sungguh membuat CAP sangat khawatir.

CAP mendekati Niel yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos yang tidak berlengan. Lalu memeluk pinggang Niel yang terlihat sangat lemah itu.

"Kau kenapa chagi?" tanya Minsoo

"Gwaenchana hyung.." jawab Niel.

"Tapi aku tak percaya Niel-ah.."

"Sungguh hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Niel.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong Niel-ah. Aku tau kau saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mengenalmu chagi.." CAP memutar tubuh Niel sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Aku sungguhan hyung, aku hanya kelelahan hari ini. Aku lupa meminum vitamin tadi."jawab Niel yang CAP tahu Niel kembali berbohong.

"Arraseo, yasudah sekarang kau beristirahatlah."CAP menggendong Niel ala bridal style dan membawanya kearah kasur, lalu merebahkan tubuh lelah Niel diatas ranjang. CAP memang orang yang dingin tetapi sesungguhnya dia adalah orang yang sangat hangat dan itu hanya ditujukan pada kekasihnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Niel yang beruntung itu. Dan Niel sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada CAP, tidak peduli dia dingin atau hangat, Niel sangat menyukainya.

"Istirahatlah.." CAP mengecup kening Niel, lalu turun mengecup hidung Niel dan kini sampailah bibirnya menempel pada bibir tebal Niel. Hanya mengecupnya tidak lebih, karna dia tahu kalau Niel sangat lelah saat ini dan CAP ingin Niel segera beristirahat.

"Ne hyung.."Niel memeluk pinggang lebar CAP.

"Jaljayo chagi.."

"Jaljayo hyung.."

Dan akhirnya mereka pun tertidur bersama saling memeluk satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan untuk pasangan yang mereka cintai.

.

.

.

Niel terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karna rasa mual yang menggangu diperutnya. "Hoekk.."Niel menutup mulutnya karna tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya yang tertidur disebelahnya dengan sangat nyenyak.

Dan Niel pun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya itu. Lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi agar CAP tidak terbangun.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk Hoekkkk.." luntur lah pertahanan Niel, dia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat mendesak perutnya. Niel mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya, namun yang keluar lagi-lagi hanya cairan bening. Niel tidak tahu kenapa. Sudah beberapa hari ini perutnya terasa mual apalagi disetiap pagi seperti ini. Dia akan sangat tersiksa.

"Hoeekk.."

'Tok Tok Tok..'

Suara ketukan pintu mengganggu pendengaran Niel. Tapi Niel berusaha mengabaikannya karna rasa mual diperutnya sangat menyiksa.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk..."

"Niel-ah, gwaenchanayo?" CAP teriak dari balik pintu. Yang lagi-lagi Niel abaikan.

"Chagiya, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa? Cepat buka pintunya.." CAP masih berusaha mengetuk pinti kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Hooeekk.. Hoeekkk..."

Niel mencuci mulutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran. Lalu melap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung ditembok didepannya. Setelah itu dia membukakan pintu kamar mandi yang tadi dia kunci. Disaat pintu terbuka Niel dapat melihat wajah CAP yang sangat panik. Dan benar saja CAP langsung membawa Niel keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Kau kenapa eohh? Apa kau sakit?"tany CAP panik.

"Gwaenchana hyung, aku tak apa." Jawab Niel.

"Bagaiman mungkin kau masih bilang tak apa sedangkan kau jelas-jelas muntah-muntah seperti tadi."ucap CAP.

"Mungkin aku hanya masuk angin biasa hyung."Jawab Niel.

"Yasudah lebih baik sekarang juga kita kerumah sakit."

"Aniyo hyung, mungkin dengan istirahat aku bisa sembuh, tidak usah kerumah sakit hyung."

"Aniya, keputusanku sudah bulat untuk kerumah sakit."

"Tapi hyung...?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang kau ganti pakaian. Aku akan menunggumu diluar, arraseo?"

CAP lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan Niel mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. CAP juga akan siap-siap pergi mandi dikamar mandi diluar. Sekarang masih pukul 6:15 masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka di waktu libur seperti ini. Dia juga tidak tega membangunkan member TeenTop yang lain karena dia tahu kalau mereka baru beristirahat sebentar karena kegiatan yang menguras tenaga kemarin.

CAP pun segera bersiap-siap untuk mandi karna dia harus mengantarkan Niel kerumah sakit. Dia sangat khawatir pada Niel. Sejak kemarin dia melihat perubahan pada Niel, Niel jadi pendiam tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu aktif dan selalu bersemangat. Tapi sekarang dia sungguh berbeda, apalagi tadi dia baru saja melihat kekasihnya itu muntah-muntah seperti itu, itu tambah membuatnya khawatir.

Niel keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih, yahh meskipun sebenarnya dia hanya mengenakan T-Shirt berwarna merah dengan dipadukan Sweater panjang berwarna cream yang membuatnya semakin bertambah manis. Ditambah dengan celana Jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

Dan matanya langsung menatap Chunji yang sudah ada didapur yang pastinya tengah sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuk member. "Eoh, Niel-ah kau ingin kemana?" tanya Chunji saat melihat Niel keluar dari kamarnya.

"CAP hyung mengajakku kerumah sakit hyung." Jawab Niel seraya berjalan mendekati Chunji.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kerumah sakit?"

"Mollayo, aku rasa hanya masuk angin biasa tapi dia berlebihan sekali sampai menyuruhku untuk pergi kerumah sakit." Niel mengambil roti bakar yang baru saja dibuat oleh Chunji.

"Lebih baik kan diperiksa dulu baru tahu sakit apa." Tiba-tiba CAP sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Kan aku yang merasakannnya hyung, jadi aku tahu." Bela Niel.

"Pokoknya kita akan kerumah sakit untuk lebih jelasnya. Kalau kau sakit itu nanti bisa mengacaukan jadwal Teen Top apalagi bulan depan kita akan mengeluarkan album baru jadi harus menjaga kesehatan." Jawab CAP.

"Aku setuju pada CAP. Lagipula aku lihat memang akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit kelelahan mungkin memang harus diperiksa dulu." Timpal Chunji.

"Arraseo hyung.." pasrah Niel.

Tak lama setelah itu keluarlah Changjo, L. Joe dan Ricky yang ikut bergabung untuk sarapan bersama.

"Yasudah, sekarang kalian makan lah dulu." Ucap Chunji.

.

Kini CAP, Chunji dan Changjo sedang menunggu Niel diperiksa oleh dokter, sesungguhnya mereka juga merasa ada yang janggal pada diri Niel. Itu mengapa mereka penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Belakangan ini mereka sering lihat Niel berubah-ubah mood, mereka juga tak jarang melihat Niel muntah-muntah seperti itu. Bahkan Ricky dengan polosnya bilang kalau Niel itu kerasukan hantu saat Niel marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Untuk keluarga Tuan Ahn silahkan masuk." Ujar seorang suster yang keluar dari ruangan dimana Niel diperiksa.

Dan merekapun segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu untuk mengetahui hasil dari pemeriksaan Niel.

"Ayo silahkan duduk.." dokter memepersilahkan mereka duduk.

Tak lama setelah itu keluarlah Niel dari ruangan sebelah yang hanya ditutupi oleh gorden berwarna biru. Niel pun lalu duduk disebelah CAP.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Dok?"tanya Chunji penasaran.

"Eumm.. bagaimana saya memulainya yahh?" ujar sang Dokter bingung.

"Maksudnya?" CAP dan Niel saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Saya juga bingung untuk menjelaskannya."

"A-Apa Niel baik-baik saja?"tanya Chunji takut-takut.

"Dia baik, hanya saja..."

"Dok, ada apa? Jangan membuat kami semua ini bingung." Changjo sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Eumm.. Sesungguhnya ini sungguh membingungkan. Kejadian seperti ini bukannya tidak ada tapi mungkin kejadian ini hanya 1:1000 orang." Ujar Dokter yang makin membuat mereka bingung.

"Maksudnya?" 

"Tuan eumm aniya maksudnya Ny. Ahn, aishh.. Tuan Ahn kini sedang hamil." Ucap Dokter.

"MWO?"

Mereka pun kini membelalakan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan dari sang Dokter.

"M-Mwo? Dok, jangan bercanda.."CAP sungguh kaget akan hal itu.

"Saya tahu ini adalah kejadian yang langka, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada hanya saja sangat kecil kemungkinannya seorang laki-laki dapat hamil. Ini bisa dibilang hamil diluar rahim. Karna sejatinya seorang laki-laki tidak memiliki rahim seperti wanita."jelas Dokter.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Dok?" Chunji amat tak percaya dengan ini.

"Semuanya bisa terjadi jika itu kehendak Tuhan. Saya pun sungguh terkejut dengan semua ini."

CAP menatap Niel dengan pandangan tidak percaya, begitupun dengan Niel yang membalas menatap CAP. Ada pandangan sedih dimata Niel.

"Kandungannya baru memasuki dua minggu. Dan karna ini kehamilan yang tidak biasa, sudah pasti Tuan Ahn harus benar-benar menjaga kandungannya ini. Karna kandungannya ini sangat lemah."

"Eumm.. Baik Dok, Gomawo.." mereka pun lantas keluar dari ruagan dokter itu setelah memberikan salam pada sang Dokter.

Mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sungguh mereka bingung harus berbuat apa. Begitu pun dengan Niel yang terlihat frustasi dengan kejadian ini. Dia sangat tidak percaya bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang hamil.

Begitupun didalam mobil, mereka semua terdiam tak bersuara. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing yang begitu rumit. Bahkan Niel sama sekali tidak berani menatap CAP yang terlihat sangat menakutkan dimatanya sekarang.

Dan tak lama kemudian mobil mereka sudah berhenti didepan dorm. Mereka pun segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan memasuki kediaman mereka yang langsung disambut oleh Ricky.

"Eotteokhae hyung?"tanyanya.

L. Joe yang mengetahui mereka sudah pulangpun lantas ikut mendekati mereka. Berkumpul diruang tengah dorm mereka.

CAP duduk di sofa panjang diruang tengah itu, diikuti oleh Changjo. Dan Chunji memilih untuk kedapur dan mengambil sebotol air minum. Sedangkan Niel hanya terdiam berdiri diseberang mereka.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku Niel." CAP memulai pembicaraan.

Niel menatap CAP kaget, "Eumm.. A-aku.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya L. Joe bingung, diangguki oleh Ricky.

"Niel hyung hamil.." jawab Changjo.

"MWO?" reaksi yang sama yang mereka tunjukkan;

"Kau serius Niel?" tanya L. Joe pada Niel.

"Sekarang jelaskan Niel, apa maksudnya ini?" CAP menyela pertanyaan L. Joe yang menurutnya bertele-tele. Dia butuh penjelasan dari Niel.

"A-aku aku juga tidak tahu hyung." Jawab Niel.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu, eoh?"

"Aku juga bingung hyung."

"Siapa ayah dari janin itu?" tanya CAP.

"A-Aku.. Eumm.."

"Jawab Niel. Itu sudah pasti bukan anakku, karna sudah 4 bulan aku tidak menyentuhmu, sedangkan kandunganmu itu baru dua minggu. Jadi sudah jelas itu tidak mungkin anakku."ujar CAP tajam.

"H-hyung a-a-aku.."

"JAWAB KU BILANG!" CAP membanting bantal yang ada disebelahnya.

Dan itu membuat Niel sangat ketakutan saat ini. Bahkan kini air mata nya sudah tak terbendung lagi dan kini sudah sukses mengaliri pipi chubby nya. Semua member pun terkejut pada CAP yang berani membentak Niel.

"KENAPA KAU TAK JAWAB? CEPAT JAWAB!"

"CAP hentikan.."Chunji berusaha meredam suasana panas diruangan itu. "Biarkan Niel istirahat dulu. Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang butuh istirahat. Biarkan dia istirahat." Ujar Chunji yang mendekati Niel, dan merangkulnya. CAP pun berusaha untuk meredam emosinya yang sangat meletup-letup.

"Kkaja, sebaiknya kau istirahat."Chunji membawa Niel menuju kekamar Niel. Dia tahu saat ini Niel juga sangat frustasi, jujur dia pun juga sebenarnya frustasi tapi dia teringat pada ucapan dokter bahwa kandungan Niel sangat lemah. Jadi Niel tidak boleh terlalu tertekan seperti ini.

"Istirahatlah Niel-ah.." Chunji menyelimuti tubuh lemah Niel. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya jika kau sudah siap Niel. Kami tidak akan memaksamu."

"Ne hyung.." Niel menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tebal itu.

Dan setelahnya Chunji pun keluar dari dalam kamar Niel dan meninggalkannya untuk istirahat sejenak.

Kini tinggallah Niel sendirian dikamarnya. Menutupi tubuhnya hingga rapat dengan selimut tebal itu. Dan dapat kita dengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Niel.

"Hikss.."

Niel menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan tangisnya keluar. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa akan seperti ini. Dia juga tak percaya bahwa akan seperti ini. Niel tidak percaya bahwa kini dirinya sedang mengandung, itu artinya dia akan menjadi seorang eomma. Dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dia seorang pria dan dia akan menjadi seorang ibu. What the hell!

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada ibunya? Apa yang harus dia katakan pada semua fansnya? Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan Teen Top. Dia sangat mencintai Teen Top. Lalu dia harus bagaimana?

"Hikss.. Hikss.." Niel keluar dari dalam selimutnya dan langsung dapat kita lihat air mata yang begitu derasnya yang keluar dari mata indahnya, membasahi wajanya yang kini sudah memerah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Niel menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Namun tiba-tiba dia mengambil ponsel nya yang dia taruh diatas meja nakas karena sedang di isi daya. Dia mencari number kontak yang akan dia hubungi saat ini..

"..."

"Hyung, aku ingin kita bertemu."

"..."

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan. Temui aku jam 2 siang nanti, di tempat biasa"

"..." Niel mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Setelah itu melemparkan ponsel itu disebelahnya.

Dia harus bertemu dengan orang itu siang ini. Tanpa ketahuan member Teen Top yang lainnya.

.

.

"Niel-ah.."

Niel mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakangnya karna mendengar suara seseorang. Dan seketika itu pula dia dapat melihat orang yang dia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap orang itu.

"Sanghoon hyung.."

"Waeyo Niel? Kau ingin bicara apa?"tanya orang yang dipanggil Sanghoon ini. Yeah, Sanghoon adalah member dari 100%.

"A-aku.." Niel bingung ingin memulainya dari mana. Jujur dia malu.

"Waeyo? Kau kenapa, eoh?"Sanghoon penasaran.

"A-a-aku hamil hyung.."

Niel menunggu reaksi dari Sanghoon.

"MWO?" sama. Reaksi yang sama yang ditunjukkan oleh member TeenTop yang lain.

"Apa kau serius Niel."

"Apa kau pikir ini lucu untuk ku jadikan bahan candaan?"

"Aniya, hanya saja aku.."

"Aku sungguhan hamil hyung. Dan ini adalah anakmu. Usianya sudah dua minggu"Niel berusaha meyakinkan Sanghoon.

"Niel, mungkin aku sedikit bingung tapi jujur aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sanghoon yang membuat Niel tidak percaya dengan jawaban orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Mwo? Senang? Hyung, aku serius. Aku hamil hyung." Niel mengsap wajahnya, frustasi.

"Iya aku dengar, aku senang kau hamil. Apalagi bayi itu adalah anakku." Niel menatap Sanghoon tidak percaya.

"Hyung?"

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak senang?"tanya Sanghoon

"Bukan begitu hyung. Kau tahu kan jika aku adalah seorang laki-laki, mana mungkin aku hamil hyung?"

"Tapi nyatanya kau hamilkan Niel?"

"Itu lah yang membuatku frustasi hyung."

"Wae? Seharusnya kau itu senang Niel-ah.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan Teen Top? Dan kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini adalah kekasihnya CAP lalu bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa bayi ini bukan anaknya tapi anak dari laki-laki lain? Bagaimana?"Niel menatap Sanghoon dengan mata yang kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Niel-ah.." Sanghoon mendekati Niel, lalu memeluknya. "Biarkan aku yang jelaskan semuanya, kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab padamu, kau tenang saja ne?"

"Tapi aku takut hyung.." Niel membalas pelukan Sanghoon.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku yang akan jelaskan pada Manager hyung dan CAP hyung. Kau tenang saja."

Sanghoon mengecup kening Niel, sayang. "Kau harus menjaga bayi ini dengan baik. Arraseo?" Sanghoon mengusap perut Niel yang masih rata.

"Arraseo hyung.." jawab Niel.

"Kkaja ku antarkan kau pulang." Tawar Sanghoon

"Eumm.. Tapi aku ingin makan Bibimbap hyung." Niel mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sepertinya Niel kini sudah memasuki masa _'ngidam'_nya.

Sanghoon tersenyum menatap Niel, "Arraseo, kkaja kita cari tempat makan."

Sanghoon menggenggam tangan Niel. Dan berjalan bersama menuju motor besar berwarna merah bercampur hitam yang terparkir cantik disana.

.

.

.

Sanghoon memasuki dorm yang dia tempati bersama member 100% lainnya. Setelah mengantar Niel ke dormnya dengan selamat dia langsung pulang ke dormnya, karna dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. dia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Dia sangat tahu kalau ini bukan masalah biasa, ini sangat luar biasa malahan.

Sanghoon ikut bergabung dengan member yang lain yang saat ini semuanya sedang berkumpul di ruang tv. Mereka baru saja pulang dari mengisi acara disalah satu program televisi. Itulah mengapa saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat didorm.

"Eheumm.." Sanghoon sengaja membuat suara agar para member menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah pulang Sanghoon-ie?"Tanya Chanyong.

"Eumm iya hyung.." jawab Sanghoon.

"Ada apa dengan Niel? Kenapa dia mengajakmu bertemu?" tanya Minwoo.

"Eumm.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan hyung pada kalian semua." Ujar Sanghoon yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Minwoo.

"Ada apa Sanghoon-ah, kenapa wajahmu tegang sekali?" Changbum menagkap gelagat aneh dari maknaenya itu.

"Eumm.. Niel..."

"Niel kenapa?" tanya Jonghwan.

"Aku menghamili Niel, hyung.."

"APA?" dia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Apa maksudmu Sanghoon-ah?" tanya Minwoo.

"Niel tadi bilang kalau saat ini dia sedang hamil hyung. Dan itu adalah anakku."

"Apa kau yakin? Mungkin kau salah dengar Hoon-ah, Niel mana mungkin bisa hamil." Ujar Changbum yang tidak percaya.

"Awalnya juga aku tidak percaya hyung, tapi dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang Niel keluarkan itu meyakinkanku hyung. Niel terlihat sangat frustasi dengan keadaannya hyung. Dan itu yang membuatku yakin." Jawab Sanghoon.

"Apa benar itu anakmu? Bukannya dia adalah kekasihnya CAP?"tanya Hyukjin.

"Iya hyung. Eumm.. A-aku pernah tidur dengan Niel."jawab Sanghoon.

"Ck! Apa kau gila? Kau meniduri Niel yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih dari CAP, kau gila." Ucap Minwoo.

"Mianhae. Waktu itu aku sungguh terbawa suasana saat melihat Niel mabuk. Dan entah apa yang membuat ku akhirnya menidurinya seperti itu." Jawab Sanghoon yang membuat member lainnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karna aku mencintainya hyung."

"Kau sangat bodoh Sanghoon-ah. Kau bisa menghancurkan persahabatan antara TeenTop dan 100%." Ucap Chanyong.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku yakin saat ini Niel pasti sangat tertekan apalagi pada CAP."ujar Rockhyun.

"Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian. Aku ingin kalian membantuku." Pinta Sanghoon.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jonghwan.

"Aku ingin kalian menemaniku ke dorm mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri?"tanya Hyukjin.

"Ayolah hyung.. Temani aku.." Sanghoon berusaha membujuk hyung-hyungnya untuk menemaninya kedorm Teen Top. Bukannya dia tidak berani hanya saja, dia tahu pasti semua member TeenTop sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Jika dia pergi sendiri mungkin itu tidak akan baik.

"Arraseo, kita akan kesana." Ujar Minwoo.

Sanghoon tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari kakak tertuanya. "Gomawo hyung.."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."Niel memberikan salam saat dia memasuki dorm grupnya.

"Niel-ah, kau dari mana saja eoh?" Seketika itu juga Chunji berlari untuk menghampiri Niel.

"Maaf hyung tadi aku pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli ini."jawab Niel seraya menunjukkan kantung pelastik hitam yang berisi makanan.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Kau kan bisa memintaku untuk membelinya." Ucap Chunji. Dia sangat kaget saat melihat kamar Niel kosong tak ada orang, dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada didorm panik mencarinya diseluruh ruagan di dorm ini. bahkan Chunji sempat menelpon CAP yang saat itu sedang meeting bersama dengan manager dan staff yang lain untuk membicarakan jadwal TeenTop selanjutnya.

"Maaf hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian hyung. Maaf.." ujar Niel.

"Yasudah sekarang kau mandi lah, biar aku siapkan makan malam."

"Arraseo hyung. Gomawo.." Niel menyerahkan kantung plastiknya pada Chunji lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

.

Kini semua member TeenTop sedang menikmati makan malam mereka bersama. Menikmati masakan dari sang juru masak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chunji.

Memakan makanan mereka dengan hikmat yang diselingi oleh sedikit candaan yang membuat makan malam ini menjadi semakin hangat.

"Hoekk.." namun tiba-tiba Niel berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi didekat dapur.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk.."

Semua member pun mengikuti Niel kekamar mandi, dengan tampang panik yang khawatir terhadap Niel.

"Hoekk.. Hooeekkk..." Niel kini kembali mengeluarkan semua makanan yang baru saja dia santap.

"Gwaenchanayo..?" CAP membantu Niel dengan cara memijat tengkuk Niel.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Ricky

"Akuhh tak apah.." jawab Niel lemah.

"Kau yakin? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit?"kini giliran L. Joe yang bertanya.

"Aniya hyung. Aku hanya sedikit mual." Jawab Niel.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya CAP

"Mollayo hyung, tiba-tiba perutku mual." Niel melap bibirnya dengan air yang mengalir.

"Biar aku ambilkan minyak angin dulu." Chunji lalu pergi menuju lemari yang ada didekat kulkas yang biasanya untuk menyimpan kotak obat.

'_Ting Tong'_

'_Ting Tong'_

"Sepertinya ada seseorang.." ujar L. Joe yang mendengar suara bell.

"Changjo, bukakan pintunya." Suruh CAP seraya memapah Niel keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukkan Niel di sofa yang ada diruang tamu.

"Ini Minyak anginnya." Chunji menyerahkan sebotol kecil minyak angin kepada CAP.

CAP pun lalu sedikit menyibak baju Niel. Lalu menuangkan sedikit minyak itu ditelapak tangannya lalu diusapkan pada perut Niel yang masih terlihat rata. Setelah itu disapukan juga pada leher Niel agar Niel tidak merasa mual lagi.

"Annyeong hasseo.."

Semua member TeenTop kaget melihat kedatangan seluruh member 100% ke dorm mereka.

"Kalian? Ada apa ini? tumben sekali kalian kesini?" tanya Chunji.

"Eumm.. Kami hanya ingin berkunjung saja.." jawab Chanyong.

"Niel-ah, gwaenchanayo?"tanya Minwoo yang melihat Niel duduk lemah bersandar pada sofa didepannay.

"Gwaenchana hyung, dia tadi habis muntah-muntah."jawab Ricky.

"Jinjja? Niel Gwanchanayo?" Sanghoon langsung menghampiri Niel.

"Gwanchana hyung.." jawab Niel.

"Gwanchanayo?" Sanghoon mengelus perut Niel khawatir dan dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Niel.

"Chakkaman.. Apa maksudnya ini? Sanghoon-ah, kau tahu kalau Niel hamil?" tanya CAP.

"Iya aku tahu.." jawab Sanghoon.

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Sedangkan kami belum memberitahukan siapapun."ucap Chunji curiga.

"Niel yang memberitahukannya padaku." Jawab Sanghoon.

"Mwoya?"mereka pun kaget.

"Waeyo?"tanya Sanghoon.

"Niel, jangan bilang kalau dia adalah ayah dari bayi itu."cetus CAP.

"Aku memang ayah dari bayi yang Niel kandung."jawab Sanghoon dengan percaya dirinya.

"kau jangan bercanda Sanghoon-ah.." ucap L. Joe

"Aku serius hyung, aku adalah ayah dari bayi itu"

"Niel, apa itu benar?" tanya CAP yang bertanya langsung pada Niel.

"I-iya hyung.." jawab Niel, takut. CAP diam.

Semua orang disana menunggu reaksi dari CAP. Karena mereka tahu kalau Niel adalah kekasihnya, kekasih yang sangat dia cintai. Mereka semua tahu jika CAP sangat sangat mencintai Niel. Tapi bagaimana perasaan CAP saat tahu jika kekasih yang sangat dicintai itu ternyata sedang mengandung janin dari orang lain. Orang yang sangat dekat padanya.

'_Brughh'_

"SANGHOON-AH..." semua orang terperenjat kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba CAP memukul wajah Sanghoon sehingga membuat Sanghoon tersungkur dilantai.

"BRENGSEK KAUU!" CAP menarik kerah kemeja Sanghoon lalu kembali memukulnya dan kembali membuat Sanghoon tersungkur lagi.

"CAP/HYUNG HENTIKAN!"semua orang disana berusaha menjauhkan CAP dari Sanghoon.

"BRENGSEK KAU SANGHOON! MATI KAUUUU!" tenaga amarah CAP sungguh luar biasa. Mengalahkan semua orang yang berusaha menjauhkannya.

CAP lagi-lagi memukul Sanghoon, dan membuat wajah Sanghoon berdarah dibagian sudut bibir dan pelipis matanya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SANGHOON!" Lagi, CAP lagi-lagi menghantam Sanghoon tapi kali ini dibagian perutnya.

"Cukup hyungg.."Niel berusaha melerainya. Dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dia mencoba menghentikan CAP yang dengan brutalnya memukuli Sanghoon. "Hikss.. Sudahh hyung.."

"CUKUUUUPPPP..."

'_Prangggg'_

Ini adalah cara terakhir Niel menghentikan mereka. Dia membanting vas bunga yang ada didekat lampu meja disebelahnya.

"Cukup hyung, hentikan hikss.. Jangan lagi.." Niel kini benar-benar frustasi.

"Niel.." Panggil Sanghoon.

"Kenapa kalian seperti ini?" tanya Niel.

Niel menjatuhkan dirinya hingga terduduk dilantai. Menangis histeris, "Hikss. Hikss..."

Membuat Minwoo mendekatinya dan memeluk lehernya. "Sudah Niel, sudahh.." Minwoo mengelus rambut kecokelatan Niel.

"Maafkan aku.. Hikss.. Hiksss.."

"Hushh, sudah Niel-ah, gwanchana.." Minwoo mencoba menenangkan Niel.

Niel melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu menatap CAP dan Sanghoon dengan tajam secara bergantian.

"Baik, jika ini yang kalian inginkan. Aku akan menggugurkan kandungan ini." Tukas Niel yang berhasil membuatnya menatapnya tak percaya.

"MWOYA?"

"Niel.." Sanghoon tak percya dengan ucapan ibu dari calon anaknya itu.

"Niel, kau jangan bercanda.." Chunji memperingati Niel.

"Biarkan saja hyung, ini pilihan terbaikkan dari pada harus kalian yang mati karna saling memukul seperti ni?"

"CAP, Sanghoon-ah, lihatlah. Kalian sudah dewasa, tidak seharusnya kalian menyelesaikan maslah kalian dengan seperti ni. Apa kalian ingin melihat Niel menjadi seorang pembunuh karna keegoisan kalian?" Minwoo berusaha menyadarka CAP dan Sanghoon.

Semua orang yang berada disana terdiam, begitupun dengan CAP dan Sanghoon yang saling menatap penuh kebencian.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan gentle, aku yakin kalian sudah dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kuberikan kalian waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Pikirkan baik-baik untuk Niel dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya." Ucap Minwoo. "Kkaja Niel, kita tinggalkan mereka. Kalian semua ikut aku, tinggalkan mereka berdua untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Minwoo merangkul Niel dan membawanya kehalaman belakang, diikuti oleh member yang lain.

Dan menyisahkan CAP dan Sanghoon diruang tamu yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah akibat perbuatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

CAP duduk disofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Niel, sedangkan Sanghoon duduk dilantai. Keduanya masih sama-sama diam tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Hanya terdengar suara helaian nafas yang menandakan bahwa mereka sedang menahan emosi satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Niel." Ujar CAP yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Dan aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Niel karna dia adalah ibu dari anakku." Balas Sanghoon.

.

.

.

T to the B to the C

Nb : Kali ini aku lagi tergila-gila sama TeenTop.. Apalagi abis liat TennTop Rising 100% itu.. :D

Haha.. Lupakan dulu FF yang lain #timpukkin

Lagian disini jarang banget FF TeenTop, dan mulai sekarang aku disini bakalan mulai meramaikan FF TeenTop #tebar bunga..

Aku liat-liat moment2 TeenTop itu manis2 kok.. Apalagi Njiel, dia manis bangeeeeettttttt..

#cipok Niel :*


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Niel Teen Top

CAP Teen Top

Lee Sanghoon 100%

Other Cast :

Teen Top's Member

100%'s Member

Genre : M-Preg, Family, Humor (?)

Rated : T

Warning : Alur cepat, typo's, dll..

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

CAP memandang Sanghoon yang kini masih duduk dilantai tepat didepannya. Dia mencoba _'berdagang'_ dengan Sanghoon. Membujuk Sanghoon untuk meninggalkan Niel dan membiarkannya bersama Niel. CAP berusaha meyakinkan Sanghoon bahwa dia bisa menjadi ayah bagi bayi yang saat ini sedang dikandung Niel. CAP bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Niel dan bayinya kelak.

"Aku bisa menjadi ayah dari anak itu." Ucap CAP.

"Aku adalah ayah kandung dari anak itu, jadi aku lah yang berhak untuk bersama Niel." Sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk membujuk Sanghoon meninggalkan Niel.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya.." –CAP-

"Aku adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Niel." –Sanghoon-

"Sanghoon-ah, mari kita bicara baik-baik. Aku menghormatimu karna kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi ku mohon padamu untuk meninggalkan Niel dan aku akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai ayah bayi itu." Ucap CAP.

"Aniya hyung, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Niel dan anakku. Aku sangat mencintai mereka. Lagipula dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri, darah dagingku dan Niel, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka." Jawab Sanghoon.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku juga tidak mungkin meningglakan Niel. Aku sangat mencintainya Sanghoon-ah."

"Aku jauh sangat mencintai dia."

Mereka terdiam. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Baiklah, kita sama-sama melindunginya. Kita jalani saja seperti air. Kita sama-sama memiliki Niel."

"Bagaimana bisa hyung?" ujar Sanghoon tidak setuju.

"Ini jalan satu-satunya Sanghoon, kita tidak punya pilihan lagi. Kita saling mencintai Niel dan tidak ada yang bisa meninggalkannya apalagi saat ini dia sedang hamil. Kita jalani saja, sampai kita menyerah dan akhirnya memilih meninggalkan nya. Eottokhae?" tanya CAP.

"..." Sanghoon mencoba memahi perkataan dari CAP.

"Bagaimana, kau mau atau tidak? Ini hanya satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan. Dari pada melihat Niel harus menggugurkan kandungannya.." CAP berusaha meyakinkan Sanghoon, karena sesungguhnya dia juga tidak tega menjauhkan ayah dari anak kandungnya. Jadi menurut dia lebih baik seperti ini. Tak apalah berbagi kekasih, asalkan dia masih tetap bisa bersama dengan Niel.

"Baiklah, aku setuju.." keputusan Sanghoon..

"Bagaimana kah hasil perbincangan kalian?" Suara Minwoo mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Diikuti oleh Niel dan member yang lain yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Membuat CAP dan Sanghoon berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati mereka semua.

"Sudah hyung.." jawab Sanghoon..

"Bagaimana keputusan kalian?" tanya Minwoo.

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkan Niel.." jawab CAP.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jonghwan.

"Aku dan CAP hyung tidak akan meninggalkan Niel." Jawab Sanghoon.

"Lalu?" Chunji mulai bingung sekarang.

"Aku akan tetap bersama dengan Niel.." –CAP-

"Aku juga akan selalu bersama Niel dan bayi kami.." –Sanghoon-

"Apa kalian yakin?" Minwoo menatap mereka tak percaya.

Cap dan Sanghoon saling tukar pandangan. "Kami yakin hyung.." jawab mereka kompak..

Niel memijat kepalanya, pusing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua makhluk tampan itu sampai-sampai memiliki keputusan aneh itu. Mana mungkin dia memiliki dua kekasih sekaligus? Dia tidak gila..

"Bukankah itu bagus? Artinya ada dua orang yang akan menjaga Niel dan bayinya.." Jawab CAP.

"Bayi? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali.

Mereka semua pun terbelalak kaget saat menatap seseorang yang sudah berdiri diseberang mereka, seseorang sangat dekat dengan mereka. Seseorang dengan tubuh bulat, pendek dan memiliki mata yang sipit.

"Apa maksudnya tadi? Niel dan bayinya? Apa artinya?" ucap orang itu kaget seraya menatap semua orang yang ada disana.

"H-hyung..." Minwoo gugup ditatap intens seperti itu.

Yahh.. Dia adalah manager mereka, manager Teen Top dan juga 100%.

"Jelaskan pada ku juga sejelas-jelasnya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi.." Ujarnya sangar.

"I-itu h-hy-hyung..." CAP menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup.

"Ada apa? Kalian jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku.. Niel-ah, jawab aku, apa maksud dari bayi mu itu?" Kini manager hyung menatap Niel. Dan membuat Niel ketakutan.

"Kenapa kalian semua diam, Hah?" Manager hyung menatap mereka semua. "Minwoo, disini kau lah yang paling dewasa, sekarang kau jelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi."

"Niel, dia.. d-dia.." Minwoo menatap Niel dengan pandangan bingung.

"Niel, dia sedang hamil, hyung.." Jawab Sanghoon to the point.

"APA?" Manager hyung melebarkan mata sipitnya saat mendnegar jawaban dari Sanghoon.

Niel memejamkan matanya, menunggu reaksi dari managernya yang pastinya akan marah besar setelah mendengar kabar ini.

"Kalian jangan bercanda!"

"Itu sungguhan hyung.." Jawab L. Joe.

"Niel-ah, apa itu benar?" Niel yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya, kini dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manager hyung yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"I-iya hyung.." Jawab Niel ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Manager hyung menatap Niel tak percaya.

"Niel sedang hamil, dan su-sudah memasuki dua minggu hyung.." Jawab CAP.

"Aku tidak tahu, permainan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. Ini sangat mustahil. Niel adalah seorang pria, dan dia mana mungkin bisa hamil?"

"Tapi nyatanya Niel sedang hamil hyung.." Jawab Chunji.

"Siapa ayah dari janin itu? Tak mungkin kan Niel hamil tanpa ada orang yang menghamilinya?" Tanya manager hyung.

"Aku hyung, aku adalah ayah dari bayi itu.." Jawab Sanghoon lantang. Untuk apa dia sembunyikan semuanya. Cepat atau lambat semua juga akan tahu.

"NEO?" Manager menatap Sanghoon murka.

Manager hyung mengusap wajah bulatnya. Sungguh frustasi mengetahui masalah seperti ini.

"Apa kalian bodoh, HAHH?" Manager hyung meninggikan suaranya.

Membuat semua orang yang ada disana ketakutan mendengar suara tinggi dari manager mereka.

"KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN ITU SIAPA HAHH!"

"H-hyung.." Minwoo menelan ludahnya.

"KALIAN ITU BUKAN ORANG BIASA!" Manager hyung menatap mereka satu-satu. "KALIAN ADALAH SEORANG PUBIC FIGUR, Apa kalian tidak sadar hahh?"

"..."

"..."

Semua hanya diam melihat manager mereka meletup-letup.

"Kalian.." Manager hyung menatap para member TeenTop. " Kalian sebentar lagi akan menggelar World Concert, apa kalian mau menghancurkannya?" tannyanya. Yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan angin, tak ada satupun yang berani menjawabnya.

"Lalu kalian.." Kini berganti dengan menatap para member 100%. "Kalian baru saja mengeluarkan album pertama kalian, kalian baru saja aka menjadi bintang. Apa kalian juga akan menghancurkan mimpi kalian, Hahh?"

"..."

"Kenapa kalian semua diam!? AYO JAWAAAABBB..." manager hyung sepertinya sangat emosi dan sangat marah pada mereka.

"Mianhae hyung.." Niel meminta maaf pada manager hyung.

"Maaf? Apa kau pikir itu cukup, HAHH?" tapi sayang, manager hyung malah membentaknya, dan berhasil membuat level ketakutannya bertambah..

"Hyung, kami tahu kami salah. Tapi apa dengan kau marah seperti ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" jawab Sanghoon yang tak suka Niel dibentak seperti itu.

"LALU APA? APA KAU PIKIR INI MASALAH SEPELE, EOH? APA KAU PIKIR INI MASALAH KECIL?" Jawab Manager hyung.

"KITA BISA CARI JALAN KELUARNYA BERSAMA-SAMA! TIDAK DENGAN EMOSI!" Balas Sanghoon yang ikut-ikutan menggunakan nada tinggi.

"Hikkss.."

Ditengah itu, terdengar suara isakkan tangis yang tak lain tercipta dari bibir sexy seorang Niel. Dia tak suka ada perdebatan, dia tak suka ada perkelahian. Apalagi masalahnya karna dia. Dia tak suka, sangat.. Rockhyun yang ada disampingnya pun mencoba menenangkan Niel yang sedang menangis. Rockhyun mengusap punggung Niel dan memeluknya. "Sudahlah.."

Manager hyung mencoba meredam emosinya yang sedang meletup-letup. Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah mengurus anak-anak itu.

"Hyung, aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf hyung.." Sanghoon juga mencoba menenangkan perasaan manager hyung.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab hyung.." lanjutnya.

Membuat manager hyung menatapnya remeh, "Tanggung jawab apa? Apa kau akan tanggung jawab jika TeenTop dan 100% hancur begitu saja?" Ujar nya.

"Kita bisa cari solusinya hyung.." jawab Sanghoon.

"Aishh! Kapan kalian bisa berhenti membuat masalah?" Manager hyung mengusap wajahnya –lagi-.

"Hyuuunggg.. Jangan marah lagi.." Ujar Ricky manja untuk berusaha meredam emosi managernya.

"Hahh! Kalian sungguh membuat ku gila.."

"Mianhae hyung.." ucap semua member.

"Kehamilan Niel harus dirahasiakan dari siapapun, Agensi, fans, bahkan dari orang tua kalian semua, arraseo?" ujar Manager hyung.

"Dari orang tua juga?" Tanya Niel yang sudah selesai dari acara nangisnya.

"Tentu saja. Jika orang tua kalian tahu pasti mereka akan heboh dan itu bisa membuat para fans tahu dah bisa membahayakan kalian.." Jawab Manager hyung. "Kalian menegrti?" Lanjutnya.

"Arraseo hyung.." jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, biar aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Aku yang akan mencari alasan agar Niel bisa diistirahatkan sampai dia melahirkan." Ujar Manager hyung."Aku juga akan mencoba agar kehamilan Niel ini tidak diketahui siapapun.".

"Niel, jagalah kandunganmu.." Ujar Manager hyung, perhatian.

"Ne, hyung.. Gomawo hyung.." Mereka tahu sebenarnya hyung mereka itu baik tapi mungkin karena tadi dia hanya terkejut dengan berita mengagetkan itu.

"Ahh iya, untuk sementara ini kalian akan tinggal bersama." Ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Hyukjin.

"Tentu saja untuk membantu menjaga Niel." Jawabnya.

"Heumm.. arasseo hyung.."

"Terserah kalian ingin pindah kapan, yang jelas kalian akan tinggal bersama.." Ujarnya. Lalu dia menghilang dibalik pintu dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Hahhh..." Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega. Mereka pikir manager hyung akan membunuh mereka tapi syukurlah mereka masih hidup..

Sanghoon mendekati Niel yang masih berdiri. "Istirahatlahh.." Mengusap rambut halus Niel, lalu beralih kepipi chubby yang terlihat pucat, mungkin karena kelelahan.

"Iya hyung.." Niel memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Tanpa peduli tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang berada didepan mereka, tatapan cemburu dari seorang Leader tampan itu.

"Kkaja Niel, aku antarkan ke kamar.." Jonghwan membawa Niel kekamarnya, dia tahu jika ada aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan oleh CAP.

"Eumm..." Niel mengikuti Jonghwan yang membawanya kekamar.

Member yang lainpun kini sudah mulai tenang kembali. Mereka duduk beriringan (?).

"Begini saja, selama kehamilan Niel, kita tinggal disini untuk menjaga Niel dan bayinya." Ujar Minwoo.

"Aku setuju, itu juga supaya kita tak usah khawatir dengan Niel jika terjadi sesuatu dengan nya."Timpal Chunji

"Ne..."

"Yasudah lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm terlebih dahulu untuk beristirahat sekaligus untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa kesini." Ujar Chanyong kepada semua member 100%.

"Baiklah, kkaja.." Sahut Hyukjin.

"Kami juga disini akan merapikan tempat untuk kalian semua.." Ujar Chunji.

"Ne, gomawo Chunji-ah.." Ucap Jonghwan.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, besok kami akan kembali kesini." Ujar Minwoo sebelum dia pergi.

Member Teen Top mengantarkan member 100% sampai ke depan pintu dorm mereka.

"Hati-hati dijalan yahhh hyungdeul.." Ujar Ricky bersemangat.

"Sampai ketemu besok hyung.."timpal Changjo.

"Ne, sampai ketemu besok.." Balas Rockhyun.

"Aku titip Niel yahh.. Tolong jaga dia.." Ujar Sanghoon sebelum dia memasuki mobilnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya, sebelum ada kau juga aku yang selalu menjaga nya." Jawab CAP sengit.

"CK!" desis Sanghoon.

"Sudahlahh, ayo Sanghoon-ah.." Changbum menarik tangan Sanghoon untuk memasuki mobil. Karena dia tahu sepertinya akan terjadi perang lagi kalau membiarkan CAP dan Sanghoon bersama.

Mobil yang membawa 100% pun sudah menyala dan siam untuk tancap gas..

"Annyeonggg..." namun sebelum pergi member 100% membuka kaca jendela mereka lalu menimbulkan (?) kepala mereka hanya untuk memberikan salam kepada sunbae mereka.

"Annyeoooongggg... Hati-hati dijalan.." Jawab Member TeenTop.

.

.

.

.

T B C

.

.

.

.

Oke lahh..

Sepertinya FF ini semakin lama semakin abstrack.. wkwkwk

Gak tau deh masih ada kah yang niat membaca FF ini?

Kalo ada syukur, kalo gak ada juga gak apa2 sihh.. :p

Makasih juga untuk Readers yang udah review di FF aku yang So Hurt, responnya bagus-bagus banget.. Aku jadi seneng kalo kalian semua suka.. #Cipok satu-satu :*

Tapi maaf buat yang minta ff nya dilanjutin, cz aku emang bikin itu Cuma buat 1S aja..

Tapi aku ganti dengan FF ini aja yahh guys...

:D

Semoga kalian suka juga..

Mari kita kibarkan FF TeenTop di FFn ini..

Oke dehh.. sampe sini dulu yahh.. 

Salam bibir Niel :*

.


End file.
